Forbidden Children
by valpix755
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico have been known as the only three half blood children of the big three. What happens when two news come in. Has Claresse finally met someone she cant bully.
1. Chapter 1: The suprise.

Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon god of the sea, has just returned from the quest of the sea of monsters. Clarisse La Rue the daughter of Ares the God of war, has still been cruel bully to Percy, Thalia the daughter of Zeus has been standing up for her cousin but to no avail Clarisse has not lightened up her bullying the slightest. Now to pick up on today's events. Chiron called out in the dining pavilion. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase report to the big house immediately." Both teens get up and throw away there now empty trays and head to the big house not knowing what to expect. When the two teens got there they seen Dionysus and Chiron waiting for them. "Ah yes Percy and Annabeth I have a quest for the both of you, you will be going undercover at the New York School Baron Academy, to bring back two demigods and they seem to be twins with different godly parents. Mr. Jackson why don't you go ahead and go pack for the trip, there is another matter I wish to discuss with Miss Chase in private." Percy looks sad but says "yes sir." On the way back to his cabin he is excited to be going on a mission alone with Annabeth Chase the girl he has had a crush on since the first training session they had. It's not that he was hoping these feelings would go away it's that he does not know the optimal way to tell her that he likes her, he was also confused on why Grover wasn't going on this mission with them.

Annabeth's POV*

When they were finally alone Annabeth realized that Grover was not with then this time and was not asked to go on this mission with them. "Ah Mrs. Chase Grover is not going with you on this mission because you will be attending a dance at this school as a couple , it will help but the act. Oh and Percy will be okay with it even of you have to kiss him to get out of a sticky situation trust me." I blush slightly when he said I might have to kiss him, does he know that I like him? No he could he no one knows I haven't told anyone and I haven't even wrote about him in my diary other then how I hate the way Clarisse treats him. "Now for the main point of this little chat they two have been claimed and they are both the son or daughter of 2 of the big 3." Chiron leans in close and whispers who the parents are and then my jaw drops. "Now go pack and do make sure everyone returns safely." Chiron tells me, I still cant wrap my mind around who the fathers are i go pack only the essentials and find Percy so we can leave now.

AN/ 1st Percy Jackson fanfiction so please comment and let me know what you think, i can only improve if o know what needs to be fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 207.5pt;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"Annabeth slowly starts trying to recuperate her thoughts, but she failed to do so. "HOW IN TARTURAS CAN THE TWINS BE THE SON OR DAUGHTER POSEIDON AND HADES?!" Oh, and I presume you are wondering why Grover is not going with you on this one, Grover is going to get a third demigod this one has not been claimed yet. That shall be all you should go get your stuff ready. And if you would tell Percy that the school is near a body of water so if anything goes to wrong then he can use his powers." She just nodded and headed to her cabin still confused on the entire situation and she had butterflies in her stomach from the thought of possibly kissing Percy. She quickly packed her bag and headed to the Poseidon cabin to meet up with Percy. She knocked on his door and didn't hear a response. Just as she was about to knock again Percy climbed onto the dock near his house out of the water he looked up and saw her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 207.5pt;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';""Oh, hey Annabeth I was just trying to get advice on the mission and I got a little but not a lot, apparently there are going to be three monsters there and I believe all three are fey. So, we should get going." Annabeth looks at Percy and nodded in agreement. The two left the camp and went to the New York and got a ride to the school by being hitchhikers. When they got to the school dance, they went inside of the gym and looked around. The gym was big enough to have five dining pavilions in it. The decorations were different shades of blue and there was a plethora of different fish decorations hanging all over the place, there was even a superb ice sculpture shaped like a seahorse in the center of the drink table. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 207.5pt;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"There were couples dancing all over the gym and a few kissing in the corner. The Music that was playing was a few different songs from this era. Annabeth`s favorite song came on and she took Percy by the hand. "Percy dance with me it will help us blend in" Percy doesn't argue and goes ahead and dances with her during the entire song "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"hero" /emby Sterling Knight as soon as the two finished dancing both were blushing and neither said anything about the other blushing because if they did the other would call them out on blushing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 207.5pt;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"Percy was looking at the ice sculpture and saw two kids a boy and a girl that look like twins and they were running from three teachers. Percy looks at Annabeth. "Annabeth, I found them, and the fey are after them we have to move fast. Percy and Annabeth quickly make their way across the gym and just before they get to the door Annabeth stops Percy. "Annabeth, we need to move now before they get hurt" "Percy do you trust me?" "Of course, I do what would make you think I don't." "Percy just follow my lead, okay?" Before Percy could reply Annabeth leaned in and kissed him causing both to blush. Annabeth pushed Percy`s back into the door with just enough force to open the door which leads to outside and the three adults look at them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 207.5pt;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Ah yes Miss Chase, and Mr. Jackson, how nice of to join these other two puny demigods there nothing more then mere weaklings maybe you can provide a little more entertainment then these two have." The three adults turn into fey and one goes to attack the fey by scratching at them, but their claws got cut off in one clean throw by riptide. "I don't think you will be hurting them while we are here." Said Percy who had just recovered his sword. Annabeth was trying to get out of the claws of two fey who had lifted her into the air. "Percy you might want to decide quickly save your girlfriend or those two brats" Percy looks at the two fey who said it, he brought his hand back cutting of the head of the already wounded fey causing it to burst into ashes. "Oh, Percy if you throw that sword at us it will hit her not us, which will cause her to die." Percy don't listen to them ill be fine just throw it." The fey fly up even higher. "Or we could just drop her and kill her anyway." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 207.5pt;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"Percy looks at them with a determined look. He didn't want to hurt Annabeth but had to find a way to save her anyway." I may not be as smart as her, but I promise you this if you hurt her I will kill you both, and if you drop her I will make it a long and painful death." Annabeth didn't hear a bluff in his voice nor did she see fear in his eyes. "Oh is that so Mr. Jackson you would have to catch her before she hits the ground or else shell die. Actually you know what I don't think you have the guts to do it." The two fey drop Annabeth and Percy holds up one hand trying to make water come to him and catch Annabeth but instead a ball of water surrounds the two fey and another around Annabeth gently lowering her the ground. The two fey try to scratch their way out but can`t and as they start suffocating lightning sparks from Percy`s finger tips and shocks the ball of water that the fey are in. The shocks from the lightning make the water glow and when the light disappears the ball of water had one big pile of soaked ashes. "Annabeth are you okay?" "Percy I`m fine but how did you do that?" Percy faints and hits the ground and Annabeth catches him before he hits the ground. "Percy!" The boy walks over to Annabeth. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 207.5pt;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';""Madam I believe what Percy was it? Just did is called Poseidon`s Wrath. According to Greek Mythology Poseidon could create lightning in the sea if he was mad enough, and that seems to be what he just did. And before you ask yes your boyfriend should be fine." Annabeth blushes. "He isn't my boyfriend were just really good uh friends and teammates yeah that's it, so what are you guys names anyway." "My name is Dark span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanand my sister is Clair." Well Dark and Clair as you can see its not safe for you two here but me and Percy can take to a camp for people like me and you. "Okay if it means going somewhere safe for sister ill go. Annabeth whistles and the demi taxicab comes up to them and Annabeth pays them to take the four back to camp. After taking the kids to see Chiron, Annabeth takes Percy to his cabin and starts taking care of his worn out body./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3: About time

p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 207.5pt;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"The next day Percy wakes up with a massive migraine. His eyes open and he sees a brown ceiling with a ceiling fan turned on, and he feels a cold wet towel on his forehead one in a way he knew was to help him get over what ever he was hurt from. He looked around the room and didn't see anyone and wasn't sure where he was. He was just about to yell out for Annabeth to make sure she was okay but before he could he felt someone hug his chest. He looked down and say Annabeth sleeping and using him as a pillow. His first thoughts were doing her drink last night, but he couldn't even remember leaving the school let alone getting back to the camp. Annabeth seemed like she was thinking about something or having a bad dream one of the two. Percy looks at her and smiles for a second then realizes he is in a bed alone with Annabeth the girl of his dreams and a blanket over both. He looks under the blankets to make sure they are both clothed, which they are but he noticed he is not in his clothes from yesterday he was in a pair of blue gym shorts and a gray tank top. He decides to wrap one arm around Annabeth and go back to sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 207.5pt;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"A few hours later both wake up again and are now blushing. "Morning Anna you okay?" "H-hey Percy I'm okay but are you is the better question" "Other then this headache/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"Yeah, I am fine. What happened anyway I feel like my head got hit by a lightning bolt." Annabeth goes on and explains how he used something believed to be Poseidon's Wrath to save her. "Oh, Anna I had the strangest dream about me and you. We were on the job to get the two demi gods and you did this." He leaned in and kissed Annabeth, she didn't know how to react nor what to think so she just kissed back. With him being the son of Poseidon and her being the daughter of Athena both knew how to hold their breath for a very long time. After forty-five minutes Percy pulled away, so Annabeth could breath she looked at Percy and was blushing. "Why did you do that it was not to get a mission done?" "Anna we both know if you didn't like it you would have pulled away a lot sooner than now." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"She blushes even deeper and slaps his shoulder in a playful mood. "I didn't say I didn't like it, I like you a lot okay I just didn't know how to react to it, I have li…" Before she could finish her sentence, Percy leaned in and kissed her again, this time not a long kiss but enough to deliver the message. "Annabeth I would like to ask you if you'll be my girlfriend?" span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnnabeth blushes and just nods saying yes./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4: About time

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"The time for the demigod tower challenge has finally arrived, after hours of Dark begging Chiron to let him participate in the challenge Chiron finally agrees to let him participate if Percy is sitting it out. Dark looked around and saw Percy sitting in the stands with his arm wrapped around Annabeth. "Well Chiron it seems to me like Percy got himself a girlfriend to spend time with, so he won't be participating." Chiron looks over to the new couple. "Well may the gods look over you Clarisse doesn't like to lose, nor has she lost a round yet." Dark runs to his cabin and put on his pads and gloves. He walks out in a red shirt with elbow pads, a flexible pair blue jeans and normal tennis shoes, and his gloves are blue gloves cut so his fingers still are sticking out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"He makes his way back to the tower and sees he is right in time. He watches how the tower challenge works for a few minuets and jumps in, he pulls a pole and it make Clarisse drop from almost to the top to half way. Clarisse pulls the pole Dark was standing on but instead of dropping he swung to another pole as he felt it move. Annabeth saw that and was amazed. "Hey, Percy, look at that Clarisse might just lose this time" Percy looks at Dark and then at Clarisse. "He might just do it." Percy kisses Annabeth`s head which causes Annabeth to blush and hug him tighter. Both look at each other and talk in unison. "I love this." The two doing this caused both to blush. As the couple looked at each other Chiron announced there was a winner. "Today is the day a new champion rises from the bottom. An underdog has become the new champion and has managed to beat Clarisse La Rue. The winner of today's challenge is Dark Iera, the son of Poseidon. Percy breaks his stare at Annabeth and looks at Chiron. "Did he just say son of Poseidon?" Annabeth hugs Percy, "I think so."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"Percy has no clue how to react to this. Clarisse is livid at the fact she lost to Dark a new demi-god at that. "I challenge Dark to a sword duel, first one to disarm the other wins." Percy gets up and goes to Clarisse. "Clarisse don't do that, he hasn't had the sword training you have, plus you are the daughter of Ares the God of War." Clarisse looks at Percy with a glare. "Its him or you do you chose to take the place of Dark in a duel against me?" Percy glares right back at her. "You know what yeah I do, I`m done being bullied by you, if I win you have to stop bulling anyone at this camp."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"Clarisse has a sword brought to her from one of her brothers, while Percy gets riptide out, Dark goes over to Annabeth and sits next to her. "So, Annabeth you are dating my brother aye?" Annabeth blushes at this question. "Yeah he asked me out this morning in the nursery. I took him to his cabin when we got back but he had a fever, so I took him to the nursery". Annabeth looked at Percy and Clarisse to see Clarisse has a small nip on her hand and Percy`s shoulder is bleeding. Annabeth didn't like the sight of that, but she also saw Clarisse was bleeding as well, she started wondering if Percy had been training, no stop she didn't wonder if he has been Annabeth knew Percy had been training the only question is who could train him to land a hit on Clarisse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs she was trying to figure that out, she saw Clarisse cut Percy on his arm and her arm dropped which was now covered in blood she went to swing again but Percy had swung again. His blade meeting hers he had just enough strength with his swing to knock both swords out of their hands and neither one could catch the sword so neither one won. Dark felt bad about causing both to get hurt, after all the fight was about him. He ran over, and hugged Percy then went over to Clarisse and took off his shirt so now he was in a tank-top and started shredding it to wraps. "Dark what are you doing?" Clarisse asked really confused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';""Clarisse shut up you are hurt and its not like you are going to treat your injuries." Dark wrapped her wounds with the shreds of his shirt, after treating the bleeding he made a sling for her arm sense it was weak due to her wounds. "Why are you so nice to me I tried to fight you." Dark looks at her almost as if he is disappointed in her. "Clarisse you really do not get it do you?" She opened her mouth to speak was cut off by Dark. "Clarisse you may put on this mirage that you are all big and bad but all you have shown me so far is that on the inside you are nothing but scared. Scared of being bullied by others so you decide to bully others. Anyone in this camp who is not afraid of you could easily go toe to toe with you. The sad thing is you would be attractive if you weren't so mean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"" Dark walked off and went to Clair who had been waiting to congratulate him on winning the tower challenge. Percy was shocked to say the least that he just said Clarisse would be attractive. He walked over to Annabeth and kissed her forehead, when Chiron called out "Percy Jackson report to the big house." Percy was confused but went over there and Annabeth helped Clarisse up off the floor. Chiron told Percy there was a God who whished to speak to him. Ares the god of war saw Percy and yelled "Percy I need to talk to you."/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"Percy looks at Ares the God of War with a confident look. "Let me guess you wish to know who trained me well enough to go toe to toe with your daughter Clarisse La Rue correct?" Ares looked at Percy with a confused look. "Well yes but how did you know that? You know what forget about that. How did you manage to land a hit on her when you struggle to go against Annabeth in training? Percy looks offended. "Well see the campers here at camp are tired of her being bully to everyone including some of your own children so one of your sons Joseph made me a deal. If I would endure a training like the one, he went through from you he would train me to land a blow against Clarisse and from training with Annabeth I learned enough strategies to parry her blows at best." Ares looks pissed but not at Percy. "Your brother seems quite cocky as well would you raise your sword against him if he bullied others?" Percy looks pissed at Ares`s comment. "My brother wouldn't be so incompetent he couldn't realize the pain and suffering that causes others and besides he already is kinder person then that fore the simple fact he was the one who dressed Clarisse`s wounds even when she refused to take care of her own." Ares waves his hand dismissing him, so Percy goes to Annabeth and hugs her. "PERCY DAMNINT TAKE CARE OF YOUR CUTS." Percy kisses her cheek and sticks hand in water, so his wounds would heal up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"Clarisse gets up and takes herself to her cabin and lays down staring at the ceiling Darks voice repeating in her head from where he said she would be attractive if she was not mean. The possibilities of why he would say that going through her mind so much to the point she stressed herself to sleep. Through out the night she had a single repeating dream; her challenging Dark to a duel if she wins, he must confess his true feelings towards her and vis versa. The dream repeated thirteen times and every time he would beat her which infuriated her, but she held true to her word and told him she loved him. After she told him she loved him she would also ask how he felt, and he would only say "you are too cruel to like change your ways and I will see./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"Clarisse woke up from this dream finally at five in the morning and was oddly thirsty and needed water almost as if she had been crying all night she got up and went to the bathroom to get a cup of water and saw her face was swollen from crying. She thought she had only cried in her dream but apparently, she had cried in her sleep as well. She would normally train at six every morning so she grabbed her sword and shield and headed to the woods so when her brothers and sisters woke up, they wouldn't think anything was up. She got to the woods and sat in a tree and looked up at the moon and the stars and found her peace with in herself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 19.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Freestyle Script';"Dark had slept through the night mostly peacefully however somewhere around two in the morning he had a dream of Clarisse hurting one of her friends, so he ran over there to figure out why. When he got over there, he yelled at Clarisse "Why would you hurt your own friend I knew you were mean but not that mean." Clarisse looked at him and said I was stopping her from bullying someone and from hurting them she started the fight with me first I tried using words first because I am trying to be a nicer person for you damn it." This caused Clarisse to walk off upset. One of the Aphrodite daughters looked at Dark, with a disappointed look. "Way to go Dark you just hurt the only one here who loves you is it really that hard for you to see she loves you." Dark wakes up and is shaking he felt bad for the way he treated Clarisse in his dream before he found out why. We ran outside and saw it was still night or early morning and went to the river next to the woods and he started skipping rocks across the water until eventually he dived into the water and thought he saw Clarisse in a tree he wanted to go talk to her but should he or should he stay away?/span/p 


End file.
